fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Keaton
Flannel '(フランネル ''Furanneru) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates and an ally on the Nohr Route. He is voiced by Jun Osuka in the Japanese version. Profile Flannel is a Garou, beings capable of turning into werewolf-like creatures. Living in Nohr, he is the leader of his pack. If he achieves an S-Support with another unit, he will have a daughter named Velour. Personality Cheerful, albeit a bit stupid, he does his best to impress others or make them happy, even at the cost of his own happiness or if it potentially risks his life. As shown in his supports, he's interested in things others would normally find to be garbage, gross, scary, or creepy - ranging from a dirty old doll to arachnids to human remains and beyond. He has a habit of saying what he doesn't mean, and gets embarrassed when he has to be truthful on an intimate level. His sense of direction is relatively poor, getting lost with ease and requiring the assistance of others to lead him back, though he's reluctant to admit it. He is most attracted to objects out of everyone in the army. His birthday is October 30. In-Game Base Stats Conquest Chapter 14 - A Heavenly Singing Voice/Revelation Chapter 13 - Lost Paradise Stone - C |Item=Beaststone Guard Beaststone (Conquest only) }} As an Enemy Birthright Chapter 15 - Werewolf Summit |-|Normal= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} |-|Hard= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} |-|Lunatic= Stone - B |Item=Beaststone+ Spirit Dust (Dropped) }} Growth Rates |80% |80% |0% |25% |50% |35% |60% |25% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Class Sets '''Standard Sets |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Marriage Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Female) * Felicia * Effie * Elise * Camilla * Charlotte * Selena * Beruka * Nyx * Azura * Mozu * Pieri * Hana (Revelation only) * Rinkah (Revelation only) Other Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Benoit * Lazward * Arthur * Nishiki (Revelation only) * Velour * Kanna (If Flannel is his father) Etymology "Flannel" is a type of soft woven fabric. Trivia * Flannel and his daughter Velour seem to be a reference to the age-old fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood, about a little girl who travels through a forest in order to deliver a basket of goodies to her grandmother, only to confront a wolf along the way. Flannel seems to represent the wolf, whereas Velour would represent Little Red Riding Hood herself. * Flannel is the only one shown to have reddish-brown gloves rather than white gloves in official artwork of Mánagarms. * Flannel is the only Garou or Mánagarm class character that doesn't wear a hood of sorts, including his daughter Velour. * Flannel's birthday could also be a reference to Mischief Night, an informal holiday in which pranks, tricks, and vandalism occurs, possibly hinting at his somewhat mischievous personality. * Flannel was voted the 22nd most popular male on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Concept art for Flannel appeared in the publication "The Making of Fire Emblem" depicting content regarding both his human and Garou forms. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters